


A change of plans

by DramaticalHearts (kusokawaii), SewerWitch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Hostage Situations, Interrogation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, TKS Roleplay Collab, Tranquilizers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/pseuds/DramaticalHearts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/pseuds/SewerWitch
Summary: "A change of plans. Are you able to bring him to me?"The span of mere seconds can make the difference between life and death.During those seconds, Dr. Xeno makes a pivotal choice... to take his opposition hostage, now that he knew exactlywhowas in Stanley's sights.He is not unprepared for this situation... but, is he fully prepared forthisparticular hostage?[Adaptation of a roleplay between myself and SewerWitch!]
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Senkuu/Luna, Ishigami Senkuu/Stanley Snyder, Ishigami Senkuu/Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. The change

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this is my first-ever roleplay! And my first collab fic as well.  
> This is about a scenario where Xeno decides not to shoot Senku... the story unfolds from there ;)
> 
> Stanley and Xeno's perspectives were written by Plum (SewerWitch), and Senku and Luna's were written by myself! This is my first time adapting a story that was written this way (in a roleplay channel in a discord server), so forgive me if it's a bit rough in spots ^^; Also, we were unable to finish the RP where we started it. I enjoyed the story we created a lot though, I'd hate for it not to exist anywhere anymore, and so here it is!  
> BUT, don't worry, once I've finished posting what we wrote (which is a _lot_ ), I may be able to continue it on my own! I'm very fond of canon divergent stories, so the chance isn't zero~
> 
> So! Give this story a shot, and if you like it, your support! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> I thank Plum for being such a good first RP partner, even if we were unable to finish this story where we started it :'3 I hope we can do it again someday~!

"I've gotta ask, Xeno. Are you sure you want him dead?" 

There was silence on the other line. Stanley stared down the scope of his rifle, breath steady, scopes aligned with where he _knew_ the science user's chest would be. No — not just a science user. _Ishigami Senku_ . God, Stanley never thought he'd hear that name again, not in this new world at least. And yet, somehow, this kid managed to show up here... the plan was so damn _good_ too. A shot to the chest, giving him enough time to spill his secrets to someone more dull, someone more controllable. But missions like this rarely went off without a hitch, somewhere. 

_"Wait."_

Xeno's voice seemed unsure, causing Stanley to sigh, but not take his steady sight away from the sniper reticle. If he had to shoot, he'd shoot. If he was told to pull back, he'd do that too. His role here was to follow orders, after all. But Xeno also needed to hurry — the scrambling mayhem on the ship would only last for so long, and then Stanley could possibly lose his shot. 

_"A change of plans. Are you able to bring him to me?"_

Stanley breathed deep then, finally tearing his gaze from the sniper rifle, staring up into the treeline. No longer an assassination, but now an abduction. Far from easy. Many people on the ship, possible allies nearby. But they were all teens and young adults at most. Stanley could manage it. He finally let out that deep breath, standing carefully on that high tree branch. 

"Yeah, I can." 

\----------

Xeno's mind felt frazzled — this entire ordeal becoming much more complicated in a near split second. It would be so much easier to kill the boy, but what a waste that would be. Senku was bright, almost too bright, honestly. It was worth a chance to bring him into their base, let him witness the true scale of their power. If Senku could not be persuaded, then at least Xeno could rest easy knowing that he made an effort to try. 

The plan was simple, though of course it could escalate, but he trusted Stanley could handle that if it did. Lure Senku out, capture him, bring him back. The luring, however, was Xeno's job. He slowly twisted at the knobs of the radio at his side, finding the same frequency as before. A simple demand... they were very lucky they decided to use Luna as a spy. 

"I see now that you know you are being watched," Xeno began, knowing that his voice would be ringing out on the radio of their clever little ship. "My soldier, Stanley, has been watching you for some time now. It seems you have... one of ours. As we have one of yours. Such an inelegant thing, Senku. Sending a spy." Why did it feel exhilarating to say his name...? To know that the boy could be listening. "So I will give you one more chance for a deal. A momentary cease fire — you will return Luna to us, and we will return Mr. Gen to you."

"Stanley will be waiting at the eastern bank of the river with your little spy. Senku, it is important that you bring Luna alone. We will know if you try to plan anything. If you do, Gen will immediately no longer be part of this world. If you refuse to show at all, he will meet the same fate. I am sure you understand the importance of such an exchange."

Xeno waited then, his long fingers clasped together, waiting for a reply. This was the easiest possible way to ensure Senku's capture. A simple plan... one that Xeno was sure his smart student would see through. But if he wished to ensure his friend's safety, Senku would have to accept.  
  


* * *

  
"A sniper! We've got a sniper!"

The panic that shot through the crew of the Perseus was palpable, though more keenly felt by those who knew what the word meant. Those who didn't, detected the presence of danger regardless, and were scrambling for safe shelter.

Senku's mind was racing, processing this new information as adrenaline shifted him into fight-or-flight mode. Of course, there was no fighting this, so gathering information as quickly as possible was vital for quick action. His gaze turned in the direction that Ryusui had indicated — and he saw it. The long metallic barrel of a gun, glinting in the moonlight.

And just that quickly, he knew he'd been seen.

A jolt of _fear_ ran through him in an instant, unlike any he's ever felt before. Even when he had nearly been petrified by Ibara, he had been able to plan for it, and rely on that plan even when the terror of the situation almost became too much to bear. There was no planning for this — one split-second and his life would be over.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't try anything possible to survive, regardless.

Calculating the possible trajectory on near-instinct, Senku took cover. His mind clearing somewhat, he realized that this likely won't be enough to protect him — that this sniper would have seen right through his evasive actions.

His heart's pounding recklessly against his ribs. _Not good. If he hits me in the chest, I'll bleed out for sure,_ Senku thought. _In fact... that's probably what he's going to do, so I'll spill my secrets to a crew member. Not happening._

Seeing the bag of starch behind the counter he had taken shelter behind, he remembered something that had barely been tested even in the old world... but it was damn well worth a shot.

Not knowing how much time he really had, Senku hurriedly added the water to the starch and mixed it roughly — even if it isn't perfect, it may offer just enough protection to prevent a fatal injury.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to die without putting up a fight.

Holding the bag to his chest, he waited, heartbeat thundering in his ears.

Time stretched on. He counted. Thirty seconds. A minute.

_What's going on... ?_

Another minute passed. Then:

_"I see now that you know you are being watched."_

It's the radio. And _him._

 _Xeno,_ Senku frowned. _So he sent us scrambling on purpose._ Tentatively, he stood, still clutching the bag of starch to himself. He didn't know what to trust at this point, but if this communication was any indication, his life wasn't in immediate danger... _yet._

 _"My soldier, Stanley, has been watching you for some time now."_ Senku approached the radio, as Minami monitored it warily. _"It seems you have... one of ours. As we have one of yours. Such an inelegant thing, Senku. Sending a spy."_

Hearing Xeno say his name sent a shiver through him. _So he knows I'm here now. How did he find out? Gen... ? No... it had to have been Luna. They were watching her, and she sent a signal of some kind. She could've easily mouthed my name to them. Damn._

_"So I will give you one more chance for a deal. A momentary cease fire — you will return Luna to us, and we will return Mr. Gen to you."_

_So that's what's going on. They must have figured out what a liar he is after finding out that I'm here. At least he's safe._

_"Stanley will be waiting at the eastern bank of the river with your little spy. Senku, it is important that you bring Luna alone. We will know if you try to plan anything. If you do, Gen will immediately no longer be part of this world. If you refuse to show at all, he will meet the same fate. I am sure you understand the importance of such an exchange."_

The transmission ended, and Senku chuckled, dispelling the last of his nervous energy. "So that's what this is~!"

Ryusui had entered the room during the transmission, and he turned to Senku. "What should we do? My instincts tell me something isn't right here."

"So do mine," Senku sighed. "This is ten billion percent suspicious. But... they found out that Gen's nothing but a liar. They wouldn't want to keep a turncoat like him around for long. And they've shown they're more than willing to kill. Which means... his life is in real danger." His fist clenched. "He's driving me into a corner, and he knows it."

Worry crossed Ryusui's features. "But how can you trust anything he says?"

"Because something changed. Notice how he used my name? He knows I'm here now." Senku smirked. "And he doesn't want me dead. Not yet."

_He found out that I'm here, and decided not to kill me. Which can only mean he wants us to meet, face-to-face. This just got way more exciting._

"So you're saying the spy trade might be a ruse?"

"It's a distinct possibility. Even if it is, I can't take the risk of not going along with their plan... it's not worth sacrificing Gen for. Or anyone else."

Ryusui sighed. "I understand. I hope you're right, about them not wanting you dead. So, what can we do?"

"Any preparations we make have to be done quickly and out of sight... though, not making any preparations at all would be the safest option, if we go by what he said." Senku shrugged. "He should know by now that I don't always follow the rules."

He turned to the console. "Once I make this communication, the countdown starts. Tell everyone, and find Luna." He flicked the switch, leaned into the mic. "We'll come."

He switched it off again.


	2. The trade

_"We'll come."_

Xeno gave a lick to his lips, standing up as he turned off the now static radio. Smart boy! Such a smart boy! Don't talk too much, don't reveal to your enemy that you are planning anything. Two simple words, an agreement. Xeno quickly began to twist at the knobs of the radio, finding Stanley's station frequency quickly. They needed to discuss what would happen, now. 

\----------

Stanley had done a lot of different missions when on actual active duty. Some were more extreme, dog fights in the air, shooting down enemy planes, sniping people from far buildings. And then, sometimes, there were the ones like this. 

Okay, so, this was Stanley's first trading-hostages scenario. But his postings for this plan was something he was used to. Waiting, nearby, hidden once again, this time with a much, _much_ smaller gun that held much... _much_ weaker bullets. 

Out in the opening near the water bank sat two people, though neither of them were Stanley. However, the large animalistic armor that Stanley usually wore was out there, now being worn by Carlos, standing next to a nervous man tied up and covered with a sheet. This, however, was not Gen, of course. Gen was still back at their main base, being watched over. Instead, beneath the sheet was Max, both him and Carlos being roped into this plan, seeing as they were the nearest bodies available. It didn't matter too much, they didn't need to do a damn thing besides stand there and look pretty once Senku and Luna came. 

Meanwhile, Stanley would be waiting, quietly, not focused only on the river bank but on any new noises around him, fully aware that this science user could have still asked for back up.  
  


* * *

  
Their plans set, Senku and Luna walked out onto the deck together. Francois regarded them with a warm smile. "A drink before you go?" they offered in English, meeting Luna's eyes.

"Sure. Thanks," Luna replied, her mood low.

Senku scanned the woods nearby. They're in full view of Xeno's likely spies — as long as their actions didn't look suspicious, this would be fine. "Alright."

Francois prepared their drinks efficiently, and in a matter of minutes the glasses were in Luna and Senku's hands. Senku nodded toward the edge of the deck, and Luna followed.

"This way, we can talk without them thinking we're scheming," Senku said, leaning on the side. "If they're still reading lips, that is."

Luna sighed, leaned on the deck side with her drink in her hands. "You all have been so nice to me, even after finding out I betrayed you..." She shook her head. "I don't deserve it."

"That doesn't matter one millimeter to me," Senku said. "I have no reason to spite you."

Luna looked at him. "You could've died because of me!"

"But you didn't want that to happen either, did you?" He took a long sip of his drink. "You were supposed to point out our leader for the sniper to shoot, right? And as far as you knew, that was Taiju. You had an opportunity to do that, but you didn't."

Luna looked down into her own drink. "I couldn't... I thought I could, but when it came down to it, I just couldn't. I was in medical school! I'm not supposed to be _killing_ people!"

Senku looked up at her, blinking in surprise. _Med school?_ "Heh. It's too bad you're not on our team. The only member of my crew who has medical training is Francois, and that's limited to first aid." Senku swirled his drink. "Why are you on Xeno's side, anyway?"

"We all got petrified together, and it was Xeno's advice to keep our minds active during it that kept us alive... and his science kept us all alive after we broke out. I didn't really have a choice," Luna pouted. "It's not like I like the guy. He's all we've got."

Senku took a sip of his drink, and smiled. "What if I told you that anyone can survive petrification?"

Luna looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Senku looked back at her. "With the right formula, any person can be revived from stone. That's what I have that Xeno doesn't."

"You can really do that?"

"My crew is living proof of that. I perfected the formula over two years ago." Seeing Luna's jaw drop, he stared out to the woods, his eyes alight. "I'm going to revive every last person from the stone, all over the world. All I need are the resources this land offers."

Luna gazed at him, starry-eyed. "That's... amazing. _You're_ amazing..."

Luna finished her drink in one swig. "Senku."

Senku looked back at her. "Mh?"

"I may be going back to Xeno, but from now on, I'm on your side. I'm going to do everything I can from Xeno's side to help you win!"

Senku chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that. You'd better be careful, though."

"Don't you worry about me! I'm a capable gal! The smoothest operator!" Luna said, her hands at her hips as she struck a confident pose.

 _At least she doesn't look so gloomy anymore,_ Senku thought with a smile.

"I am sorry about all this, though," Luna continued. "For my part in it..."

Senku finished his drink. "Don't worry about it. Grudges are pointless. Besides, Xeno knows that I'm here now. That changes a lot of things." He grinned. "I'm excited."

They walked back to Francois's bar to give back their glasses, then Senku turned to Luna. "Are you ready?"

Luna sighed softly, straightened her dress. "As I'll ever be. Let's go."

Senku nodded, and set out for the bridge that connected the ship to land, Luna following him.

"I hope we'll see each other again soon," Luna said, catching up to him with a gentle smile.

Senku returned it with a small smile of his own. "Yeah. Me too."

With that, they head for the nearby river bank, Senku's senses on high alert. He had a bad feeling about this meeting, and it grew with each step he took.  
  


* * *

  
It took such a small signal from Carlos — two nods to his head — for Stanley to know that Senku had been seen on the horizon. Stanley's placement did not have the best overall view of his surroundings, but what it lacked in vision it made up for in camouflage. No other motions came from Carlos, who still stood next to the masked Max, wearing Stanley's large armor. Luckily the armor hid everything about body shape, size, and everything else. He only need look intimidating enough. 

No further signals meant that Senku was alone. Or, at least, he appeared to be. But Xeno was right, about one thing; Senku's attachment to his friends was his big downfall. He wasn't the type to risk the safety of this Gen person. And it was that poor choice that allowed Stanley to aim his sights directly at the boy as soon as he came into view. Just a bit closer... this sort of gun lacked the power of his sniper rifle. He'd have to be a lot more patient... 

As their steps sounded closer, Carlos was practically quaking in the covered armor. He had no idea how Stanley could even breathe in this thing. From the small openings, Carlos could see Luna — completely unharmed, thank god. Next to her came a green haired boy, most likely the one their leader started to suddenly freak out about. They were told not to speak. Not to say a damn thing. Even Max, his entire body covered in a cloth as to hide his identity, stayed entirely quiet. He didn't even know what this Gen guy sounded like!  
  


* * *

  
Senku couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had, his eyes constantly scanning the perimeter. His long-distance vision was lacking, at least when compared to the likes of Kohaku's, but he made do with what he had, looking for something, _anything_ off or unusual about the nearby environment.

They walked at an unhurried pace, and soon something came into view — two figures, one wearing that animalistic mech armor he had seen before, and another who appeared to be tied up, covered in a sheet.

 _Something's... wrong._ Senku stopped, held out his arm for Luna to halt beside him. "I brought Luna, as requested."

The armored figure held out an arm, beckoning Luna closer.

"Wait," Senku whispered to her. "Show me Gen."

The armored figure paused. Then raised a hand in one fluid motion.

The next second, Senku felt a sharp sting in his arm. He looked down, and his eyes widened at the sight of a dart lodged in his skin.

_A tranquilizer dart?!_

"Senku!" Luna exclaimed, immediately trying to remove the dart, but it was too late — Senku could tell at first sight that it had already injected.

"Run!" he told her, already feeling his consciousness going hazy.


	3. The trap

Thank god — as soon as the dart was in Senku's arm, Stanley gave a sigh of relief. But there was no time to rest. This started the second phase of their retrieval of Senku. Stanley waited, _just_ for a moment, listening to Senku's demand to run. If there was anyone hiding around in intention to protect Senku, they'd be running out now. But when no movement could be heard in the trees, Stanley finally stood, tearing off the camouflaged tarp that had helped him stay hidden, and walked out into the clearing. 

"There's no point in running," his words sounded threatening, but they came out as exhausted. His eyes fell on Luna. She wasn't exactly the _best_ infiltrator. In fact, she seemed to already be showing a little _too_ much panic for Senku getting shot at. Oh well. They didn't send her in because she was a good _spy,_ she just fit the role. His eyes were perhaps a bit _too_ cold as he sent a glare to her. "Go on, run. Or stay, it really doesn't matter." 

She wasn't the target, after all. 

Carlos and Max behind them began to remove their disguises, Carlos aiding Max in getting the sheets off his body. It was obvious, then; Gen was nowhere to be found. 

"You're already looking a bit woozy, there," Stanley said then, digging into the bags at his side, fishing out a cigarette and lighter. "The sedatives we have are total shit, but they act fast. Don't worry, you'll be back to your normal self in a half hour or so." As Stanley lit his cigarette, he watched Senku's legs becoming shaky, the boy soon falling to his knees, trying so hard to keep his consciousness. The kid had a strong mind — Stanley would give him that.

Stanley knelt down then, the cherry of his cigarette burning bright as he breathed deep. "Don't worry, kid," he said, removing the cigarette to let the smoke blow right into Senku's face, "my boss just _really_ wants to have a face-to-face with you. I don't plan on hurting a single hair on your scrawny little body," his gloved hand gave a pat to Senku's cheek. "As long as you play nice, that is." He turned from Senku, then, giving a single nod to the two men behind them. 

"R-right!" Carlos said then, hurrying over to the both of them, a long rope in hand. With Senku losing consciousness, it was more than easy to pull his arms behind his back and secure them tightly together. 

Once tied, Stanley stood up straight, tugging Senku up as well. He didn't stop there, though, hauling his entire body into the air and over his shoulder. "We need to move now, and fast. We don't need any back-up following us." His eyes fell to Luna, then. She was a bit of an outlier. She could snitch them out, and cause those on the ship to try and attack. Then again, they'd know something was up, once their leader never returned... "Well?" he said to her, an eyebrow arching. "Are you staying, or coming?"  
  


* * *

 _  
Damn it._ Senku could _feel_ the drug taking effect. He wasn’t going to surrender to it that easily though — he fought sleep during petrification for over three thousand years, so he'd hold on to his consciousness for as long as he could.

At the sound of the voice he looked up, and saw a silver-haired man striding toward them. At his threatening words he seethed, seeing how his ice cold glare stilled Luna in place.

_This must be Stanley._

He heard shifting nearby. The two figures he had seen were moving now, one removing his armor and assisting the one who had been covered by a sheet — and neither of them were Gen.

 _Of course it was a trap. Gen probably doesn't even know a thing about this,_ Senku thought bitterly. He wasn't surprised though.

He could feel himself swaying in place, but he stood his ground. "You... bastard..." he let out at Stanley's comment. _A half hour... a lot can happen in that time. Not good._

Stanley paid his comment no mind, lighting his cigarette. _So they found tobacco too,_ Senku noted, feeling his legs start to weaken and shake, struggling to keep him upright. He stared hard at Stanley's face, focusing on it to both memorize it and to maintain consciousness. The drug's physical effects could only be fought for so long though, and soon his legs buckled out from under him, his knees hitting the dirt.

Stanley knelt down then, meeting his eyes... before he blew his cigarette smoke in Senku's face. Senku coughed on impulse. _A face-to-face meeting... I knew it._ At the gloved hand on his face, he glared back into the ice blue eyes fixed on him. "Don't... tempt me..." he said in a low voice, managing to smirk. 

It goes unnoticed by Stanley though, him having already turned to give a command to his men. Abruptly losing what he had been focusing on to maintain his consciousness was jarring, and he could feel it beginning to sink. He was unable to fight the men tying him up, and despite his best efforts, his consciousness winked out at last.

\------------

At Stanley's words, Luna froze in place. Despite Senku's command, she's rooted to the spot — she can't help it. She couldn’t abandon Senku at a time like this! 

She looked to the two costumed figures, and sighed at the sight of Carlos and Max. "Seriously?" she said, shaking her head.

She watched Senku slowly succumb to the drug, helpless to do anything, aware at the same time that she had to keep her reactions mild — they couldn't find out about her change in alliances, not yet!

At Stanley's question, she hesitated. _What should I do... what should I do?!_

\---

"We'll need to keep this brief, and just among us," Senku said, addressing those who had gathered in the communications room, Luna having just been pulled in. "If they see a large number of the crew converging here, they'll suspect we're planning something big."

"Good idea!" Ryusui said, snapping his fingers. "What's the plan?"

"It's likely that I'm going to be captured," Senku began. A shock went through the room.

"I'm not going to let that happen, Senku!" Taiju exclaimed.

"You can't stop it, you big oaf," Senku said. "You'll get captured too. Or worse." He turns to the others. "Anyway, if I don't return, implement this plan." He pushes forward a parchment with hurriedly-written notes on it. "Contact the teams on the ground, tell them what happened with the Uesugi cipher. Put Chrome in charge. He'll know what to do from there."

 _He's so young, but he's such a good commander..._ Luna thought to herself, looking on in admiration.

"The downside of this plan is that it won't be fast. It will likely take a week or two to complete. So expect not to see me for at least that long."

"Senku..." Taiju said, looking near tears. Luna hadn't known him very long, and their language barrier was an impediment, but as far as she could tell, he was a kind man.

Luna spoke up. "What should I do?"

Senku looked at her. "Whatever feels pertinent at the time. You know them best — you decide."

\---

 _I think... the crew will be fine without me,_ Luna thought now, casting a brief glance to the ship. _Senku told them what to do. I can't help much there._

_Here, though... Senku needs someone on his side. I can't leave him alone with them when he's like this!_

She plucked up her courage, stood up straight. "I'm coming."

Stanley gave her a scrutinizing look, then turned, walking ahead with the unconscious, helpless Senku draped across his shoulder like a fresh kill.

She walked forward too. _I can do this! I'm Luna, the capable gal! The smoothest operator!!_

When Carlos and Max matched her pace, fawning after her and putting distance between them and Stanley, likely on purpose, she realized that this mission won't be an easy one.

_At least it doesn't require anyone getting killed... I hope.  
  
_

* * *

  
Stanley, honestly, didn't give a damn if Luna stayed behind or came with. It had become more than obvious at that point that she had changed sides, or at least had been thinking about it. Which meant that Stanley had no use for her, not anymore. She was a liability. There would, of course, be panic when Senku did not return home. They would be ready for that. After all, Xeno was working on something big... 

As they left the river clearing, Stanley activated the radio that connected him directly to Xeno. 

"We have him. We're coming back."


	4. The arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been keeping these chapters fairly short, both because it's easier for me to manage, and because it fits the narrative flow better.  
> Speaking of flow! If you read this RP in its original form, I moved around the order of things in this chapter to make the sequence of events more readable. Enjoy~!

Senku's consciousness slowly, hazily returned. First he opened his eyes, noting that his surroundings had changed. It seemed that they had just arrived at Xeno's stronghold.

_If the time frame of the drug's effectiveness was correct... and accounting for this guy's walking speed... Ah, still hard to think,_ Senku thought, trudging through the fog in his mind. _He likely wanted to get here quickly in case the drug wore off sooner than expected... so, roughly eight kilometers per hour, accounting for the terrain... halve that... this base is around four kilometers from the_ Perseus _, give or take. That's if the drug didn't wear off early, though. But having a rough estimate helps._

That calculation done, Senku moved slightly, testing his bounds. This drew the attention of Stanley, who graciously informed him of his current situation, and what would happen if he struggled further. _Fine. It's not like I can do much in my current condition,_ he thought, going still again as Stanley climbed the stairs.  
  


* * *

  
They weren't too far off from the base in the first place, but everyone moved quickly, with purpose. If Stanley could deliver Senku before he woke up, that would be best. Less chance for him to see his surroundings and try to think of some clever escape plan. But, just as Stanley was finally walking up the main steps of the base, he could feel the light squirming on his shoulder. A sigh left him... at least they made it _this_ far. 

"Just so you're aware, there's no point in struggling. You're tied up. I've also been told to deliver you unharmed, but, well. If you were to fall from my shoulder and fall down these stairs," Stanley looked back on them — a very, _very_ far fall... "well, that wouldn't be my fault at all, would it?"

Stanley didn't get an answer — there was a chance that Senku wasn't fully awake, or perhaps he was just being smart and staying still and quiet.

\------

Once on the main landing of the US Base, Stanley looked to the others following him. "Go on, I'm bringing him in alone." His eyes fell on Luna as he said it. "You, too. Shoo, now. He'll be fine, as long as he plays it smart." A smirk grew on Stanley's face, readjusting Senku on his shoulder as he continued down the base hallways, climbing more stairs until he finally reached Xeno's laboratory.   
  


* * *

  
The group had moved at a quick pace, Luna occasionally sneaking glances to Stanley and Senku ahead of them when she thought she wouldn't be noticed. She didn't see anything that concerned her, which gave her some small relief. At least Stanley was keeping his word.

They soon arrived at the base, Luna, Carlos and Max catching up with Stanley at last. He told them to hang back, looking at Luna in particular, then continued on down the hall.

_He doesn't..._ already _suspect that I've changed alliances, does he?!_ She thought back to her reaction to Senku's darting, and cringed. _Okay, maybe he does... but I couldn't help it! It scared me!!_ She let out a weary sigh. It couldn't be helped now. 

_That look he had on his face... worries me. But, at least I'm here. If they hurt him, maybe they'll let me in to treat him... they might even leave the two of us alone... wait, why am I fantasizing about that?!_

For now, she'd wait, enduring the enamored, worried cooing of Carlos and Max, who had clearly fretted for her safety while she was away. _Suddenly, these guys just aren't doing it for me anymore..._

\----------

Senku heard Stanley tell the others to stay behind, which didn't surprise him. He hoped that Luna could hang in there — her reaction to his darting had likely aroused the Americans' suspicions of her. If they made it through this, he would gladly invite her to be part of his Kingdom of Science; her medical skills would be a much-needed boon to the team.

He listened to Stanley's echoing footsteps as he walked down the dimly lit halls and stairways. _This place must be enormous._ He came to a stop at last, and Senku heard a door opening.

The room they entered was well-lit, and Senku noted the scent of chemicals in the air, spying nearby glass flasks. _It's a laboratory._ Xeno's _laboratory.  
  
_

* * *

  
As soon as the door opened, Xeno's gaze shot over. Finally — finally he was _here._ He had prepared a spot for him — an exam table, all done up with the proper restraints if they needed to be used. He patted at the surface, and Stanley understood immediately, coming right over and twisting his body downward, dropping a drowsy Senku on to the table. 

Xeno peered over him, eyes darting across his entire body. Such primitive wear — deer hide, was it? But still, skillfully done. It seemed old, he must have made it during the beginning days. His face, more mature now, angular in places, with messy hair falling and framing his face in a few places. And those cracks — Xeno traced his long fingers across them slowly. Somehow, they made him look even older... but that didn't stop him from looking so small, so... malleable. 

"Senku," Xeno said softly, his smile growing, "please do forgive Stanley's... rough treatment. But we did need to ensure you got here alone." 

Stanley gave a sigh, undoing the ropes on Senku's arms, only to then pull both of his hands back and secure his wrists to the table with black belts. "I didn't treat him 'rough' at all. I can _show_ you rough, if you want." 

"That will not be necessary," Xeno's smile beamed down at the boy, "Senku will talk to us willingly, won't you?"  
  


* * *

  
Stanley walked to the center of the room, hauling Senku off his shoulder and dropping him onto a hard, cold surface. _Steel... ?_

Still bound, he stared at the ceiling... until a striking face came into view. It's Xeno, without a doubt. Senku's eyes widened at the sight of him, taking in his new appearance — a dress shirt and necktie covered by a roughly-cut black coat, pale blond hair swept backward, and a large _X_ scar on his face, the largest petrification scar he had seen yet. Xeno carried an entirely different aura now, compared to the man he had once met thousands of years ago. Or perhaps it was the same one he had before, just intensified, unrestrained by societal expectations. 

His ink black eyes looked him over from head to toe, quickly processing Senku's appearance. His hand reached out to trace Senku's petrification scars with his fingertips, the slow, tender contact feeling... odd.

That feeling grew when Xeno spoke, softly, smiling down at him fondly.

_This is... strange. Not what I was expecting._

He heard Stanley sigh behind him, and felt hands working to untie his bound arms. He then pulled Senku's arms back, restraining each of his wrists with what felt like leather belts, attached to the table. Senku was still too weakened by the sedative to fight, and Stanley was too strong to resist.

After Stanley's comment, Xeno's smile at Senku widened, the man absolutely _beaming_ at him. It made Senku feel like a fly caught in a spider's web.

Senku processed Xeno's words, then smirked back. "Sure. Depends on what you're asking." He tested his restraints. "This doesn't feel like a negotiation."

_This isn't quite the face-to-face meeting I had in mind..._


	5. The examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to merge some of the replies a bit more in this chapter, to avoid too much repetition, but I couldn't merge them all... I also did away with the horizontal lines, now that we're in the same room~

Xeno's smile grew, glancing to Stanley for a second, who only answered his excited stare with a roll to his eyes. 

"I'll be over here," Stanley said, walking to the other side of the room and leaning near the door frame, already starting to light a cigarette. "If you need me to come over and whack him a few times, feel free to ask." 

Xeno only narrowed his eyes in Stanley's direction. "Such actions will _not_ be necessary. Senku will be cooperative." His stare now slid back to Senku, another smile pulling at his lips, "I'm sure he will be. A clever boy such as him would know better than to give us a reason to want to hurt him." Xeno looked over Senku's body once more, before speaking, his words still directed to Stanley. "Did you check him for weapons?"

"Did it matter...? The kid was entirely passed out, and it's not like he could have tried to pull some trick all tied up on my back." 

Xeno gave a small tut to his tongue, his hands now running across Senku's upper torso and arms, making sure the boy was holding nothing that could be used as a weapon or means of escape. "I expected you to be more thorough, Stanley."

A scoff came from the other side of the room.

Senku _had_ considered preparing some self-defense measures beforehand, but in the end there hadn't been enough time, nor did it seem likely not to be found out. _Besides, if they wanted me dead, they would've shot me by now. Seems best to cooperate, at least for now. This is... weird, but I'm not in any danger. Yet._

Xeno's hands slowly moved down Senku's body, paying close attention to his hips, long fingers removing the small bags and containers from Senku's belts. They didn't seem to be full of anything too dangerous, but Xeno knew better than to underestimate this child. As Xeno neared Senku's hips, his eyes shot up to Senku's, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Do not give me reason to tie your legs down as well."

He felt Xeno's hands on him again, slowly stroking down his body with examining pressure. The hands landed at Senku's hips, and began to remove the pouches and bottles that were stored there. Senku's eyes followed them, watching Xeno place them on a nearby steel table. He hadn't brought a lot with him, but he _did_ bring a small bottle of revival fluid, in hopes that he'd be able to prove to them that his formula worked as he said it did... though, that was when he thought this was going to be a negotiation. It was only enough fluid to revive one person, so even if they wanted to test its formulation, after one use — to make sure it worked as claimed — there would be nothing left. So for the moment, Senku wasn't worried. He hoped he'd be able to get the bottle back in his possession after this — in the enemy's hands, it could be used to revive someone who'd make their lives and mission a _lot_ more difficult.

Senku smirked back at him, and nodded. There was no reason to start fighting now. Better to conserve his energy for if — or when — he actually did.  
  


  
A smirk pulled at Xeno's smile now, allowing it for just a moment to turn dark. "Smart boy," he said then, his palms now pressing against Senku's hips and legs, even going so far as to run those long fingers against his inner upper thighs. But, as predicted, Senku had not brought any weapons with him. "Right, good. With that out of the way," Xeno turned now, walking across the laboratory to slowly wheel over a small table. It sat behind Senku's table, just perfectly out of sight for him. Which was for the best — let the boy's mind wander on what sort of horrors Xeno had planned. 

Coming back into view, Xeno began to loom over the examination table. "I will make this very simple and very clear. I know there is no use beating around the bush with your mind, Senku. We have watched you, studied you, and I _guarantee_ to you that you do not have the military power, or the brain power, to beat me. Though..." His hand reached down, metal fingertips holding the boy's chin, "I also know you are too stubborn to believe that. But that is fine, I'll let you hold on to that childish belief for now. All I want out of you is one of two things." 

Xeno let go of his chin now, back turning to him as he began to rearrange a few things on the nearby countertops, a few of them nameless chemicals, a few of them medical tools. "Either you agree to join my group, and become second in command to me, or, at the very least, the formula for your supposed _'revival fluid'._ That is all."  
  


  
Senku endured more of Xeno's probing touches, even when his long fingers traced the soft skin of his inner thighs. Seeming satisfied by his findings, Xeno pulled back, turning to walk across the laboratory, just out of Senku's sight. He heard the telltale squeak of a wheeled table being rolled closer, somewhere behind Senku's head. Again, kept out of Senku's sight... likely on purpose.

 _What's he planning..._ Senku pondered. _Does he have torture in mind? Heh. Guess there's no reason to observe the Geneva conventions in the stone world._

Xeno came back, then loomed darkly over Senku. At Xeno's proclamations Senku kept his facial expression neutral, though in his mind he was giving a wicked grin. _We'll see about that._

Xeno's hand reached for Senku's chin, the metal tips of his gloves digging into his skin uncomfortably. _What are those even for..._

Xeno let go of his chin then, turning his back to Senku to rearrange items on a nearby countertop as he spoke further, giving Senku his ultimatum.

Senku allows the smirk he's been holding back to surface on his lips. _"Not happening._ What's in it for me? For my people?" 

Senku knew all too well the risk of letting an enemy know what the revival fluid recipe was. And becoming second to _Xeno,_ after all his hard work up to this point? Inconceivable.

Xeno let out a sigh, but it was far from upset. If anything, there was an air of amusement in it. He had expected such an answer from this child. No — this _young man,_ now. Turning, Xeno placed his hands together, long metal fingertips making the folding of his hands more exaggerated. "Protection, a prospering city, technology far more advanced than your own. You seem to think that I will enslave your people, Senku. That is not the case. Everyone here works for their stay, but the work is fair. But that's not really what bothers you, is it?"   
  
Senku smirked. "You think I forgot about all our little conversations? All your talk about ballistic missiles, biological weapons, and using science as a power to rule over who you consider inferior... told me everything about who you are. You're just a wannabe dictator who wants to control the world."

Xeno took a step closer once more, to loom over the boy. "You know it, Senku. This world — more and more people will wake up, and more and more people will have the same dreams of obtaining control. Your dreams are wonderful, but they are mere dreams. Do you think you can control everyone with friendship and good deeds when your population is in the thousands? Do you _really_ believe no one would try to usurp your power, or even my power?" Xeno's hand reached out once more, long finger tips tracing the E=MC² symbol on the leather collar. Did he write it in blood? Such an extreme, for such a soft boy. "Even the most clever and most kind kings have been assassinated, Senku. There will always be someone else, so why not be the most powerful?"

At Xeno's reply, Senku's smirk widened. Sure, this was a subject that worried him — he had talked about it with Gen and Tsukasa and others at length, while they sailed to this continent. He responded, his mind finally clear. "I'd rather not give anyone a reason to assassinate me. Science can meet everyone's needs, if it's allowed to. And people who are well-fed, fairly compensated, treated equitably and have roofs over their heads are less likely to start a revolution. I'm not interested in power, never have been. I'm interested in science and all the mysteries the world has to offer. Power wouldn't make my science any more true than anyone else's; science isn't about one person calling the shots. Everyone has a role to play, and empowered people don't want to kill their leaders either. Control? Hah," Senku scoffed. "I couldn't care one millimeter about controlling people. Give people what they want and need, everything else will fall into place. It's worked on my side so far."  
  
Xeno's dark eyes watched intensely as Senku spoke, leaning against the back counter of his lab, long fingers propping his chin up. The boy was absolutely outstanding — he had missed hearing him prattle on about what meant most to him. Xeno knew, deep down, that there was little chance in convincing Senku to join his side. His views were simply too pure hearted. He believed _too much_ in the good spirits of people. There only need be one bad seed to ruin the entire harvest. But, the boy was still young. Still blinded by hope and second chances. 

With a simple shrug, Xeno let go of those hopes. "I had a feeling this would be your answer. But it did not hurt to try. The offer is still on the table, if you change your mind. I have a feeling..." Xeno's voice trailed, stepping back again to look over his ex-student's slender body, "that you may be changing your mind, soon." 

Xeno looked across the room then, dark eyes locking with his second-in-command. Stanley hesitated, but gave a nod, arms crossing. He would be ready, if things went south. And, with how damn stubborn this kid was, things probably would. 

Xeno's voice trailed off as his eyes wandered down Senku's body, the sentence he finished then sparked a feeling of dread in him. Watching Xeno's gaze look in the direction where Stanley stood, the scent of his cigarette smoke slowly filling the room, Senku's suspicion was confirmed.

 _So they_ do _plan on torture. Whatever, that was always a possibility. I can handle it; I'm not as weak as they think._

"I suppose, we turn our attention back to my other request, your formula for the revival fluid." With Senku's arms tied high above his head it was very easy for Xeno's long fingers to begin undoing the belt at Senku's waist that kept his deerskin hide tunic together. "You must have been awake for a few years, now. I am surprised you have kept your attire so... primitive. Though, leather is _quite_ sturdy, I suppose."

At Xeno's comment, Senku shrugged. "I've never been concerned about being fashionable."

In lieu of a response, without a hint of hesitation, Xeno grabbed at the hem of the leather tunic, tugging it up high and over Senku's head with ease, Senku biting back a surprised yelp. It bunched at his arms, seeing as they were tied to the table, but that wasn't too important. The boy's body was immediately nearly bare. Save for some strange looking underwear.

Laid almost bare in front of his former science mentor... Senku couldn't help but feel uncomfortably exposed.

 _I'll endure this, and I'll win,_ he told himself. _Ten billion percent._

"Ah," Xeno's tone was much lighter now — far from his usual more serious self as he walked back to Senku's side. "Not only your clothing is primitive, but your undergarments as well?"

At the comment about his fundoshi, Senku gave a quick roll of his eyes. He felt no shame in his practical choice of underwear. _Don't knock it 'til you try it, American._

Xeno's hands slowly reached outwards — he knew now that he needed to act quick, lest the young man beneath him begin thrashing his legs in resistance. Even still, he could not help himself, and began to run his hands across the twisted fabric. " _Fundoshi,_ I believe. Simple, works well enough. Easy to produce and clean, I am sure. Even still, seeing it on you..." 

Senku's surprised Xeno knows the name for it... and at feeling one of his hands giving the fabric a light stroke.

It was now that Xeno took the time to get a good look at the boy. His pale skin, a few blemishes showing recent scarring. He had seen battle — that much was for sure, though definitely nothing dangerous enough that would have put him in critical condition. What a lucky boy! But his luck was sure to run out. Him being on this table right now was proof of that. 

Grabbing at either side of the fundoshi, Xeno moved _quickly_ , sliding the undergarments from Senku's legs, the twists quickly coming undone as soon as they no longer had the body to stay snug to. Of course Senku's legs reacted — anyone's would! But Xeno already had the underwear off before Senku could ever manage to kick or deny Xeno his wish. The doctor held the garment up, inspecting it with a curious gaze for one moment more, before placing it with the sash as well as Senku's other items.

Before Senku could process it, both of Xeno's hands had grabbed at the fundoshi, yanking it off in one rapid motion. His legs twitched and kicked out in impulse, but it was too late — the fundoshi was in Xeno's hands now, him inspecting it like a specimen for a moment, then tossing it to the table where he had previously placed the pouches and bottles Senku brought.

 _Oh. I see._ _So I guess they don't have waterboarding or electric shock in mind. Heh._ Senku scoffed, rolling his head back and releasing his discomfort in a wide, snarky grin. _This just got interesting in a different way..._


	6. The drug

As Xeno looked back to his ex-student, he expected the young man to be holding a glare, or even an expression of fear. But all that met Xeno was a smirk. Yes, of course, it may be Senku's way of dealing with what was about to happen... he was such a smart boy, he had to have known that being naked on a medical table would not mean this day was about to end in his favor. But that grin of his only filled Xeno with a surge of anticipation for what was to come. 

Xeno placed his hands now on the side of the table, not an ounce of shame in him as he looked the boy over. He may have been smirking, but he did not have control over the more subconscious forms of body language, such as the way his knees were now more snug together, or the more rapid rise and fall of his chest. A smile grew on Xeno's face, a hand now reaching out, his glove now the only barrier between his palm and Senku's skin as he ran it across the young man's stomach. 

"You will not be harmed, Senku. At least, not physically. I am sure you are already aware that there are many ways to push someone to a desperate edge. Some finally give up and spill their secrets out of fear of pain or death. Some, out of the fear of losing someone close to them. But, I am not _that_ evil of a person," yet, at least. Xeno still wanted to give the boy a chance.

He turned now, to the tray of items that he had wheeled up before. Many things covered it — many things Xeno was excited to use. But the first... the first was a small plastic syringe filled with a white liquid. The taste... well, that was not Xeno's priority when making the concoction. Its effects, however, were fast, and would only take about fifteen to twenty minutes to take effect. 

"Now then, no struggling — it would be very unwise of you if you did," Xeno purred out, coming around to Senku, metal fingertips holding his jaw open as the plastic tip was forced between the boy's lips and teeth. "It's not poison, you know for a fact I would have absolutely no use in wasting precious chemicals on you when I have Stanley nearby. Now, be a good boy... and _swallow,"_ Xeno nearly growled the word, pressing down on the plunger and filling Senku's mouth with the bitter medicine.

Even though Xeno had him backed in a corner, Senku wasn't about to let his former mentor see him sweat — not if he could help it.

He looked at Xeno again, the man smiling down at him in a way that made him feel wary. His gloved hand reached out to stroke across Senku's abdomen; Senku felt his breathing increase at the touch. His senses were subconsciously heightened in light of his exposure, the sensation sending a small shiver through him.

 _Heh. When it comes to having any sense of morality, my expectations for you are rock bottom,_ Senku thought. _Thinking otherwise would be a mistake._

He watched Xeno turn then, heard him fiddling with whatever items lay on the wheeled table. When he turned back around, Senku braced for whatever was to come.

He didn't expect the abrupt intrusion of metal fingertips into his mouth, prying it open and forcing a plastic syringe deep inside. At his nearly-growled command to swallow, Xeno slid the syringe tip further, touching the back of Senku's mouth before he depressed the plunger — Senku writhed, a bitter taste filling his mouth but swallowing impulsively before he's able to think.

He'd just have to trust Xeno's word now.

Xeno let go of Senku's mouth, Senku sending him a glare immediately after. The disgusting taste lingered, Senku resisting the urge to spit at Xeno's face, knowing it would likely earn him a beating from Stanley.

A pleased hum left Xeno. Senku drank it so... well, not _willingly,_ but obediently! "The taste is horrible, I know. But there is not much we can do about that for now." He brought the syringe back, placing it back onto the metal tray. "Though, if you would like future doses to be in bubblegum or cherry flavor, I can get _right on that."_ Xeno's voice dripped with sarcasm, but his grin stayed wide. 

His glare deepened at Xeno's sarcastic joke. _As if. I don't plan on staying here for that long._

"You've always been such a sharp boy, Senku. Quick to know what is going on..." Xeno leaned his hip now against the table in which Senku laid, an arm outstretched as its hand hovered across Senku's body, never actually touching. "So I shouldn't have to tell you what I am about to do, but for the sake of staying transparent, I will let you know now." Metal fingertips grazed Senku's skin now, tracing the divots of his body, soon circling his belly button. "I intend to bring you close to orgasm, multiple times, until you can barely think straight. You can do your best to deny finding pleasure in it, but the medicine in your body will make that hard." 

As Xeno's hand hovered over Senku's torso, a few puzzle pieces fell into place in Senku's mind, firmly pushed in when Xeno's metal fingertips grazed Senku's skin, the cold material sending chills through him as they traced, turning to pleasant tingling as they circled his navel.

At Xeno's declaration, Senku's eyes widened for a moment, before he smirked. "You kinky bastard. I didn't take you to be such a pervert."

"Or," Xeno's eyes locked to Senku's, his head tilting back to further the impression that he was looking down on the boy, "you could just tell me the formula now, and I will send you on your merry way."

Senku met Xeno's smug leer with an unwavering stare. "Not happening. I'm not some horny teenager who's a slave to my bodily urges. _Bring it on."_

Bring it on? _Bring it on!_

Xeno shot another stare to Stanley, his grin wide and dangerous, hands gesturing down to the boy. He had told Stanley time and time again that Senku was not your _normal_ sort of person, that interrogating him would not be an easy feat. But this was proof! To be told that he would be touched, violated, perhaps even _more,_ all while being tied to a table... and for him to answer 'bring it on'! Right after calling Xeno a pervert!

A content sigh left Xeno, his eyes closing for a moment before looking back down to Senku. He was happy that he decided not to kill this boy. He was _far_ too much fun. 

"We'll see about that, Senku," Xeno said, eyes closing for a moment as he thought — three minutes had passed since he had swallowed the medicine. It would still be a while before the drug kicked in, but that did not mean that Xeno could not have a little bit of fun. As much as this was for the formula… this was also, if not obvious, something very self indulgent. 

The cold metal fingertips began to slide up Senku's body, starting from his ankles and traveling up his legs. He would wait to touch the boy's cock, wanting to see it slowly come to life once things began to become too much. His waist, his torso, tracing along his rib cage. Xeno wanted to memorize everything, knowing this chance would most likely never come to him again. Such a beautiful body — so much more than when he had last seen him, thousands of years ago. 

Xeno's body loomed closer now, bending over Senku's face as his claws held his jaw steady. "Tell me, Senku. Have you been kissed yet...? Are these lips of yours virgin?" His face loomed closer then, dark eyes not looking away from the intense red stare. "Surely you wouldn't give in at the idea of losing your first kiss to your old mentor."

Xeno appeared delighted by Senku's answer, which made Senku get a little excited too. _A battle of wits and endurance between two schemers... yes, this will definitely be exciting!_

Thinking of it that way made it easier for him to tolerate the thought of being fondled and possibly violated by his former mentor — all he had to do was endure it long enough for Xeno to give up on getting the formula from him. How hard could that be?

He felt the metal fingertips start to slide up from his ankles and go over his legs, them avoiding his groin area, continuing upward over his torso. Senku looked up at him, and saw that Xeno's dark eyes were focused, examining, seeming to drink in every detail of Senku's flesh.

The man leaned in once his hands had reached their highest point, his clawed hand clutching Senku's jaw. Senku met his stare with an intense one of his own, processing his words.

_He's killing time. Whatever that drug he gave me was... it hasn't kicked in yet. Might as well play along for now._

Senku answered, keeping his tone of voice utterly casual. If he could have been picking his ear right then, he would have. "Nope, never. I couldn't care one millimeter about that, _or_ the concept of sexual virginity. Go for it."

He ignored the way his heartbeat sped up at the thought, and the unwelcome memory of the fantasies he'd once entertained, as a _somewhat_ hornier teenager, long before mankind turned to stone.


	7. The kiss

Xeno arched an eyebrow. "You don't care _one_ bit? Senku, I think you may be lying. Surely... there is a part of you," Xeno's eyes fluttered down, looking at Senku's lips, the metal tip to his thumb pushing down the bottom lip and revealing Senku's bottom row of teeth, "that must have wondered whom, if anyone, your first kiss would go to." 

_I really didn't devote much mental energy to that,_ Senku thought, unable to reply. _I half-expected it would happen without my consent. So, this doesn't even really surprise me._

"Such a smart boy, such as yourself," Xeno said it while letting go of the lip, letting it flick back into place, both hands now running their claws on either side of Senku's face, sliding into his hair, Senku's skin and scalp tingling with the touch. "You would have never bothered with silly fantasies containing the common folk. There's nothing challenging in that, is there? No, a mind like yours, you'd strive for something better, someone that was actually... _above_ you..." 

"...Are you trying to suggest something, _Dr. X?"_ Senku smirked, playing coy to cover for how close to home Xeno was hitting.

Xeno moved down slowly, his nose tickled by Senku's hair as he let his lips graze against the shell of his ear. "Tell me, boy. What sort of fantasies did you have? What faces did you see as you pumped your cute little cock? Were you the type to whisper out someone's name, or did you bite your lip in attempts to make no noise at all?"

Senku felt a shiver go through him at the touch of Xeno's lips and the sound of him speaking directly into his ear; he noted, bitterly, that his face likely reddened at that, feeling it warm up right after. His throat felt tight as he replied. "...Wouldn't you like to know."

Xeno chuckled happily, taking a deep breath before pulling back from Senku's ear. "You do not have to tell me, though, I _do_ wonder," Xeno's words trailed off, both of his hands cupping Senku's jawline as he dropped close, lips _nearly_ grazing Senku's. His eyes looked between Senku's intense red stare, trying to get a hold on the boy's thoughts. "You're being so _compliant_ for me, so eager to let me do as I please."

_What choice do I have? I'd rather not be beaten within a millimeter of my life,_ Senku thought bitterly.

"Would you kiss me back, or would you lay limp. Hmm," Xeno hummed as his eyes closed, imagining it all, "or would you try to bite me, to assert your determination of not giving in." 

"Only one way to find out," Senku answered with a crooked smirk.

So many options — but Xeno knew the truth of each outcome. Senku would take it, he would act as if it did not bother him at all, and then end the kiss claiming that Xeno could totally do better. Xeno wanted nothing more than to obtain the ownership of Senku's first kiss, to always be able to hold that over him... but he was not here to fill Senku's mind with fond memories.

When Xeno's breath ghosted across Senku's lips at last, the name that crossed them wasn't what Senku expected.

"Stanley," Xeno called out, letting his breath hit Senku's lips before pulling up, looking over to the man that still stood at the doorway. "Come over here and kiss him for me, please."

_What?!_

From the doorway, Stanley gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes, taking one more deep drag of his cigarette before dropping the butt onto the ground and putting it out with his foot. It was an action that got a very quick and sharp glare from Xeno — he would be scolded about it later, but Xeno's mind was entirely on the young man tied down to the table. 

Senku strained to crane his neck to look behind him, and saw the other man approach the table, Xeno having stepped back to allow him room, a small smile on the scientist's lips.

It had been... a bit _odd_ to watch Xeno prey over the boy. Stanley had been aware of the plan from the beginning, but he did not expect to see Xeno so absolutely _delighted_ to be playing around with Senku. Stanley knew Xeno would be excited to see him — he remembered his friend constantly talking about his little student from across the sea. But this was... more than just excitement. It reminded Stanley of a kid with a brand new toy, absolutely obsessed with how clean and pristine it is, knowing it could take a lot of play before breaking. 

But he had been given a task. Stanley sighed out the heavy breath of smoke, now joining Xeno in looming over the boy. Xeno had backed off, a small smile as he prepared for the upcoming show. With a small laugh, Stanley reached down, his hand taking a tight grip on Senku's jaw. "I'll do my best to not break your toy, then." 

As Stanley leaned down, a smirk played on his lips, looking down into the eyes that Stanley _knew_ had not been expecting to see him so close. "If you bite me," Stanley began, voice low as he ran a single lick across Senku's lips, "I will bite you back ten times as hard." At that, Stanley forced his lips down onto the ones below him, the hand on Senku's jaw allowing him to easily rip his mouth open, not wasting a single moment in filling the boy's mouth with his tongue.

Senku's heart hammered in his chest, more so when Stanley took his jaw in a bruising grip. He didn’t know much about this man, but everything about him screamed _danger,_ not least of which the effortless strength he used to hold Senku's head in place. The thick smell of tobacco smoke that wafted off of him didn't make the thought of kissing him any more appealing, either. 

Stanley leaned in, his face closer than Senku ever expected it would be. Strangely, it's much... _prettier_ than he would have expected, almost feminine. Everything else about him made up for it, the low, rough words he spoke next included. He felt Stanley's tongue run across his bottom lip, making Senku's heart skip a beat in anticipation of what was to come.

After his threat, Stanley closed the distance fast, meeting his lips in a forceful kiss, the hand on his jaw easily forcing his mouth to open, allowing the man's tongue to rapidly invade. The taste of tobacco filled his whole mouth, nearly making him gag. He remembered to breathe through his nose as he attempted to match Stanley's movements, not wanting to seem helpless even in this moment. Stanley's strength won out though, overwhelming him again, and Senku resisted the instant urge to bite.

_What the hell did I do to deserve this?!_

Senku's efforts seemed to amuse Stanley greatly, him chuckling into their kiss. They also seemed to encourage him, Stanley putting more effort and enthusiasm into it.

_When will this end?!_ Senku thought in frustration, already tiring of the man's smoke-laden tongue in his mouth.

Stanley broke, just for a moment, his grin wide. "He's actually kissing back!" he said, before resuming the kiss once more. Senku was trying so hard! His tongue moved — but not very well, seeming more just trying to copy Stanley's motions. It brought a chuckle to him, laughing into the kiss. The way his body tensed was so easy to read, his breathing seeming shaky and unsure, but he was actually putting in effort. Was it to try and seem like he didn't care? That he was above this? There was always that one person that would puff up their chest and act brave during an interrogation. But they always broke eventually. Usually after someone broke their fingers. 

Xeno was still looming close, eyes watching intensely as their lips continuously moved together, most of the work coming from Stanley. He watched Senku's furrowed brows, or how his chest was now rising and falling even faster, or even the way his fingers clenched and his knees seemed eager to press closer together. Small bits of body language that Senku was most likely too distracted to notice, but they were still delicious all the same. 

"Well...?" Xeno asked, his voice soft but desperate, "what does he taste like? Tell me — every detail." 

With a slight sigh, Stanley pulled away from Senku, his hard grasp on the boy's jaw not leaving. "You can just kiss him yourself. But, I guess..." Stanley stared down at Senku, licking at his lips slowly. "Vanilla? Oddly enough. Yeah, something like that." 

_Vanilla... Right, Francois's drink._ Since Senku had recreated artificial vanilla flavoring, the chef had begun incorporating it into new drink concoctions for the crew.

Xeno blinked slowly, a metal finger tip poking at his jaw slowly. "Vanilla? Very odd — we do not have any native vanilla beans here in America, so unless their little boat stopped somewhere else first... are you _positive?"_

Stanley finally let go of Senku then, his hands wide in a shrug. "See for yourself."

Senku was relieved when Stanley finally let go of his jaw; he was almost certain the man left bruises there. Senku watched Xeno's curious gaze, and wasn't surprised when he made his approach. A scientific mind like his wouldn't just take one man's word for it — he had to test it for himself.

Xeno hummed — he definitely wanted to do just that. He leaned himself back over the table, both hands cupping either side of Senku's jawline, his metal fingers deep in the boy's hair. With little hesitation now, Xeno leaned in further, eyes closed as he placed the smallest of kisses against Senku's lips. Just one, to start out, something nearly _too_ innocent to be coming from Xeno, thinking back to the boy he had first met, such a young and overzealous mind. If the world had not ended the way it did, he would have loved to have Senku come and work by his side. To see him grow. To eventually kiss him, just like this, under very different circumstances. 

But such times were gone. That world was dead. And Xeno's tongue soon invaded Senku's mouth, running along his teeth, his gums, his own tongue, bringing in the slight taste of lingering tobacco but also that sweet hint. Yes. Vanilla. How on _earth._

Xeno's touch, odd as it was, with those metal fingertips threading through his hair, felt gentle, almost _tender_ in comparison to Stanley's rough handling. Senku found that he didn't feel as much dread at the thought of Xeno's mouth meeting his. And just like that, the older man's eyes fluttered closed, placing the smallest, softest kiss against Senku's lips.

Senku's shocked by the stark contrast, by how _innocent_ it was, for it coming from a man who projected an aura better suited for a horror movie, who fantasized about conquering the world. Did such a dark, twisted man have a hidden tender side... ? For _Senku?_

Even when his kiss turned more probing, testing the taste of Senku's mouth, it was still nowhere near as rough as Stanley's movements had been — they were exacting, curious movements to be sure, but with a softened edge. His mouth tasted clean, with a detectable hint of mint — had he brushed his teeth prior to Senku's arrival... ?

_Right. He wondered how I'd kiss him,_ Senku remembered, and decided to make a move. He realizes he was in fact bitter about his first kiss being with _Stanley_ of all people, and he wanted a little payback. When Xeno's tongue ran over his, Senku moved against it, mimicking the movements Stanley had made with him, and he's rewarded by a little surprised noise from Xeno. Xeno returned Senku's kiss with vigor, and Senku found that he actually _enjoyed_ this.

It doesn't stop him from catching Xeno's bottom lip between his teeth when he got the opportunity, giving it just a bit of pressure, a testing nip before pulling back with a smirk. _"That's for giving away my first kiss,"_ he said lowly.


	8. The arousal

Xeno had been expecting a small bit of resistance, or at _most_ the acceptance and reluctant return of the kiss... But Senku seemed _eager,_ their tongues both dancing in the kiss, Senku seeming to even lean in, an attempt to make it even deeper. Which made Xeno _need_ to break, a small gasp leaving him at the playful bite to his lips. 

A smirk pulled at his lips. Always surprises with this one. He loved it. 

"You know he's not actually giving in, he's just playing with you, right?" Stanley spoke flatly next to them. "He's being a huge brat and trying to pretend this isn't scaring the fuck out of him." 

Xeno only fully let that smirk take over, his hand slowly running through Senku's hair before pulling back. "Let him play along. The drug will make it hard for him to focus soon enough." Xeno's eyes slowly danced down Senku's body then, metal fingertips once again tracing his skin. "It will be a first kiss to remember," Xeno hummed, eyes shooting back to Senku's, "but you need not worry — your _virginity,_ that will be mine." He said it while his gloved hand slowly wrapped around Senku's cock with a tight grip, eyes locked on to his face to read any sort of reaction that came from him.

When Xeno had responded with a wickedly delighted smirk instead of any kind of anger, the satisfaction Senku felt was immense. Definitely worth the risk.

Stanley didn't sound impressed, giving his analysis of the situation, but Senku couldn't care about that. This wasn't about him. This was about his former mentor, the one pulling the strings around here, and trying so hard to pull Senku's own. This was between them, truly, and Senku wasn't going to make Xeno's mission, or life, easy. Not as long as he had any say in it.

His resolve was tested when he felt a leather-gloved hand slowly clutch his dick, tighter and tighter, Xeno's black-hole eyes absorbing Senku's reaction. Senku involuntarily flinched, the touch and pressure sending small pleasurable signals through his nerves. It's... way more sensitive than usual.

_Shit. Is that drug kicking in already?!_

"Ahh, there it is," Xeno chortled softly, eyes glancing down to his hand, the clawed tips of his gloves making the grip a bit hard to form but he managed fine enough. Slowly, the grip began to pump, Xeno's grin turning wide and beginning to show his teeth. "You're feeling the effects already. Your metabolism must be fast. Well, that, or," Xeno kept the pumping, knowing that his glove must not be the best bit of friction, but Senku's face didn't show any signs of minding too much, "maybe, you're just _that_ eager to be touched by me?"

Xeno let go then, looking back and getting enjoyment at how Senku's cock now stood eagerly on its own. A single metal fingertip poked against the tip of Senku's cock, sliding down as it caught the foreskin for just a moment. "Yes, I think you're enjoying this, even outside of the drug. And I can make you enjoy it a lot more — to a point, of course." Xeno walked around to the lower end of the table. "Stanley, please get his other leg." 

"Mm," Stanley went along with it, following Xeno's motions as he lifted one of Senku's legs, removing the very primitive shoe, bending it at the knee and belting it into place. With the other leg done as well, Stanley couldn't help but give out a snicker, the image reminding him of the pose you'd often see in media of women either being examined or about to give birth. "You know what you're gonna do next, Xeno?" 

With a hum, Xeno nodded, pulling at a pin on the table which allowed the bottom portion to fold down. It made Stanley give another laugh — god it really was like one of those chairs. Poor guy. How embarrassing. 

"Right now," Xeno started, grabbing a small clear bottle from the nearby counters before situating himself between Senku's legs, "I'll prepare him — after all, we are pleasuring him until the point of breaking him. No need to cause him to tear."

Xeno's grin had widened at Senku's reaction, his canines glinting in the light. His hand started to move. The friction of the leather glove isn't _great,_ but the pleasurable sensations continued and built regardless.

"Shut up..." Senku let out with effort, an attempt at protest despite what Xeno's touches are doing to him. He tried to hold down his reactions, but to little avail; he lightly bit his lip to hold back any vocalizations.

Xeno let go of Senku's cock, and Senku felt his face warm when he saw how it stood solo now. A cold metal fingertip of Xeno's poked the tip of it, and slid down, catching the foreskin for just a moment, both sensations making Senku flinch and shiver. It felt so _weird._ Like being examined by an extraterrestrial.

When Stanley was called over again, Senku's eyes followed him, helpless to resist when he manipulated and belted his legs, knowing full well what would happen if he were to try to kick, and not knowing how well he could fight with this unknown drug taking effect.

Stanley's laughter drew Senku's attention to his current position, and he couldn’t help but feel mortified, completely exposed in such an awkward way. The feeling worsened when Xeno pulled a pin from the table, the bottom portion folding down, the sight of it drawing another laugh from Stanley.

When Xeno grabbed a nearby bottle and situated himself between Senku's legs, Senku rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling with a sigh, bracing himself for the intrusion to come.

_So this is really happening..._

Xeno knew he _really_ should be removing his gloves. The long claw-like additions to his fingers made him able to easily control a number of mechanical inventions and such around his labs, but they really had no business being inside someone else's body. But that did not stop Xeno at all from coating his gloved hand in the oils from the small bottle. "Linseed oil — or, more commonly known as flaxseed oil. A great number of properties in such a thing, but I am already sure you know its better known uses. It is also, however..." Xeno paused as he slowly began to press the cold metal claws at Senku's entrance, the oil aiding in their entry but Senku's immediate clenching, for sure, was not. "An easy to make body-safe lubricant. Now, my boy... if you would only _relax..."_

No amount of mental preparation could ready Senku for the cold, blunt, hard intrusion that began to invade him. Senku flinched, unconsciously clenching down on the metal tips, which only made the feeling worse.

 _Lubricant or not, it hurts!_ Senku grimaced, feeling not just one but two of the thin claws entering him, moving around to open him up. As much as he wished it weren't the case, his body couldn't help but show his discomfort — though he tried to focus on not clenching down to reduce the pain, he squirmed against his restraints at the strange feeling of it all. His body betrayed him in another way, too — his dick twitching in response to the stimuli, feeling a wetness on his stomach that he was sure hadn't gone unnoticed by his captor. _Probably because of that drug._

It was a futile request. Of course Senku would be put off by such a feeling. But the claws were thin, allowing Xeno to press two of them deep into Senku's body, stretching and spreading at the muscles. As much as Xeno could feel Senku's discomfort, it was also plain to see how his cock began to twitch and leak against his stomach, the drug making his body betray him in record timing. Xeno gave a pleased hum at the sight, twisting his fingers. "I could stop now, Senku. I can stop at _any time_ if you only tell me your formula."

Senku let out a sigh. "...That's the safe word then. Got it." 

Not that he'd use it.

Xeno chuckled darkly. The metal finger tips must have, in no way whatsoever, felt good. But Senku's cock still twitched happily from the stimulation. He continued the torment, using them like tools to stretch the boy wider, until eventually he needed to feel it for _himself._

Xeno did it slowly, tugging on each finger to loosen the glove before pulling it off. He flexed it, his skin feeling cold in the fresh air. But it was no matter — he'd be putting it somewhere quite warm _very_ soon. He needed to take his time with it, though. His palm slowly slid across Senku's inner thighs, sighing lowly at how soft his skin was. A bit of peach fuzz for hair, nothing wild at all. Even his pubes, something Xeno made _sure_ to run his fingers through, were mild and well taken care of. Did he groom himself? Wary of infection or germs, perhaps?

His cock now — the foreskin somehow _cute_ to Xeno, hiding the very tip of Senku's head. With a gentle pull it was easy to pull back, revealing the pink glands that glistened with pre. Xeno licked his lips at the sight. What a beautiful boy Senku had become. Every single part of him. 

He couldn't wait any longer, pulling his hand back as he coated it with the oil, sliding his fingers together as he made sure he was properly covered. His eyes watched all of Senku's body intensely as he pushed the same two digits into Senku's entrance, the intrusion now softer and more gentle without the metal extensions. He could _feel_ Senku's walls clench around him, totally involuntarily. It must have felt a _little_ good... but Xeno intended to make him feel even _better,_ fingers curling and prodding at Senku's inner walls before he finally felt it — the small bulb within him. Now knowing where it was, Xeno curled his fingers directly against it, pressing _hard_ and massaging Senku's prostate directly.

After an _excruciatingly_ long time, or what felt like it, Xeno had finally removed his fingers from Senku's entrance, Senku involuntarily letting out a relieved sigh. He peered down warily, needing to know what Xeno had in store, even though he had little power to stop it.

He saw Xeno carefully taking off his glove, and Senku almost moaned in relief.

He felt Xeno's exposed hand on his skin soon after, softer and less calloused than his own, slightly clammy from being in that leather glove. His palm slid across the skin of Senku's thigh, his touch tingling as it reached the inner part of it, Senku not missing the pleasured sigh that Xeno let out at the feeling of his skin. When he ran his fingers through Senku's pubic hair, Senku had to bite back a moan at the feeling of it.

Whether Xeno's touch felt good because of the drug, or his relief at not feeling those metal claws on him anymore, Senku couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he was _sensitive_ and oh, there went his cock again...

Xeno paid attention to that next, pulling down the foreskin to expose the head of it, examining it with a hungry lick to his lips, his eyes alight.

His admiration didn't last long, him moving to thoroughly coat his fingers in oil before inserting two of them into Senku again, his eyes roving over Senku's form to watch his reactions.

A small moan escaped Senku's throat at the feeling of Xeno's intrusion, much softer this time with little pain, likely due to all the stretching those miserable claws did, Senku noted. Compared to _that,_ this felt good... too good.

Xeno's fingers curled and prodded around at his inner walls, seeming to search for something... when Senku realized what that something was, Xeno's hit it, a shot of pleasure going through him like a lightning strike. He let out a groan before he realized it, and Xeno pressed even harder at it, pulling a loud moan from Senku, him biting his lip in a vain attempt to hold it back.

As he tasted a hint of blood, Senku knew one thing: There was his logical self, and there was the drug — and the drug was currently winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And that's the last of what had been written for this RP!  
> Anything further for this story will likely be written by me (DramaticalHearts), and possibly after this current arc in the manga ends - it's easier to diverge from canon when I fully know what I'm diverging _from_ , after all. But I may start work on the next chapter even before that! We'll see, I have other fic WIPs waiting in the wings too ^^'  
> For now, I hope this was as fun to read as it was for us to write!
> 
> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server on Discord! All ships are welcome! We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fav ships, share headcanons, fanart, fic and more! [Click here to join us~!](https://discord.gg/N7ejy2W)


End file.
